


Attractions

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kidd shows you the sights and attractions of Nassau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractions

Leaning against the dirty counter top of the local tavern, you groaned as the scorching sun continued its onslaught and ordered a small cup of rum. It was your first time in Nassau, and Kidd had promised to meet you here to give you the grand tour.

"Ah, there you are," said an androgynous voice from somewhere to your left. Speak of the devil.

"Kidd," you said, trying to play it cool in front of him. "I was wondering when you'd show up." You knocked back your rum in one swig.

"Had some...important business to attend to," he replied, ordering himself a tankard of rum as well. The bartender served Kidd his drink, and you watched as he swallowed the strong alcohol, his throat moving with every gulp. You couldn't help but stare.

When Kidd had finished his drink, you both set off to discover the island.

He showed you the stone fort, guarded by the British troops. You walked along the beaches, and James pointed out several notable ships. He even brought you to the small expanse of swampy bayou on the western part of the island, "infested with damned crocodiles" he said, and you made a note to steer clear.

Along the way, you bumped into a few of James' friends. He introduced you to Anne Bonny, who was a vision with flowers in her soft red hair, her personality twice as lovely. You briefly talked to Edward Kenway, who didn't seem at all interested in talking to you.

The final place Kidd showed you was a long, exhausting-looking staircase. You started at the top, and the two of you made your way down them leisurely.

"This is Queen's Staircase," said Kidd, giving you a brief history, "carved by slaves and named for Queen Victoria. S'got sixty-five steps, one for each year of her reign as Queen."

"Hmm," you said, distracted by the way his entire visage glowed in the tropical sun.

You reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped into a glorious patch of cool shade, generously provided by the cliffside above.

"Well, that concludes our little tour of the island," Kidd said with a smile at you.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" you purred, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing softly. He didn't seem to notice your tone or somewhat suggestive touch.

"Hate to run, but I've got to meet that damned Kenway to discuss something."

He turned to leave. This was your last chance that night. Before he could get even three steps away, you tugged on his arm, bring him closer.

"What the-" James was cut off by your lips covering his own. He was stiff and unresponsive, so you pulled away, frowning. You began babbling , trying to explain your actions.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what-mm!"

This time, it was he who cut you off from talking with a hungry kiss. You pulled him closer with one hand on his back, the other on the back of his neck. He held you tightly as you continued kissing in the safe shade of the cliffs.

"What about meeting Edward?" you asked breathlessly. Kidd shrugged.

"That blockhead can wait," he said and dipped back in for another kiss.


End file.
